


Will I Ever?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has many questions, and unfortunately no answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will I Ever?

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
Will I ever find my equal among the closed-minded people I live with?  
  
Will I ever seek refuge from the hurt and the pain they cause me?  
  
Will I ever feel peace and contentment within myself?  
  
Will I ever know this word love the ancient poets speak of?  
  
Will I ever?


End file.
